Until You're Return
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: Hongki menunduk dibawah cengkraman lelaki berjas hitam, rambut depannya menutupi mata menyembunyikan kegalauan yang dirasakannya.  Ya Hongki masih mempunyai Wonbin-hyung  Sosok hyung yang menghidupinya, melindunginya bahkan bekerja untuk membiayainya.Jong


Anyongaseyo

Jaejin kidnapper datang bawa fic baru, ini jongki(JonghunHongki) OTP dari FT Island

Fic ini adala kelanjutan MV Until You Return, Fic ini seratus persen ngarang, dan hanya bentuk penyaluran jiwa Fujoshi dalam diri author, OOC akut dan seperti biasa mengandung unsur shonen-ai.

Langsung saja, **Harakiri production** mempersembahkan…

Until You Return 2

Seorang pemuda berumur kira-kira 17 tahun berjalan pelan di perumahan kumuh, jaket tebal rancangan Armany melekat erat membungkus tubuh pemuda itu. Dia merapatkan jaketnya, menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menyengat. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan jalanan becek yang berlubang, kotor. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia menolak tawaran Minhwan untuk membantunya mengantarkan surat.

Disinilah dia berada..

Sendiri di daerah asing yang penuh dengan decitan tikus-tikus got, bahkan dia harus meninggalkan mobil kesayangannya jauh di pinggir jalan. Dia mempercepat langkah ketika seekor kucing liar membuntuti.

Sudah setengah jam pria berhidung indah itu mengelilingi perumahan ini, namun dia belum juga menemukan rumah yang dia cari. Hanya menemukan warung-warung malam dan gubug-gubug yang tentu saja tidak bisa disebut rumah.

"Tinggal satu surat, kenapa sulit sekali menemukan rumahnya, merepotkan!" ujarnya pelan.

Sang ketua kelas FNC Seol Academy ini mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya, dia mendesah ketika melihat anakan tangga yang berjejer menantangnya, tinggi. Wajahnya memucat melihat tangga yang menari-nari dihadapannya, kakinya terasa lumpuh, tidak bisa digerakkan. Ok, itu sedikit atau sangat berlebihan, tapi setidaknya hal itu membuktikan betapa lelahnya dia.

Pemuda itu menepuk pelan dahinya, Kesekian kalinya ia mengerling kearah jamnya. Sudah malam, tapi dia belum juga menemukan apa yang dia cari, nampaknya dia sudah menyerah. Dia melangkah lagi menyisiri jalan setapak yang penuh dengan genangan air, sesekali dia mengangkat celana hitamnya untuk mengurangi air yang tersapu oleh celananya.

Pikirannya menerawang kepada pemilik surat ini, Lee Hongki.

Teman sekelasnya yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami, Entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman lainnya, hanya pikiran-pikiran bodoh yang bersarang di otaknya. Sebagian dari teman sekelasnya bahkan menyebutnya sebagai alien, dia terlalu aneh untuk dikatakan sebagai manusia normal.

Hanya satu kata untuknya…Aneh

Hongki, dia memang aneh. Walaupun demukian, pemuda itu merasa iba ketika mendapati teman sekelasnya itu diganggu bahkan disiksa.

"Lee Hongki, kau sangat merepotkan. Sebenarnya dari planet mana kamu berasal!" Lagi-lagi pria yang pandai bermain gitar dan piano itu mengeluarkan umpatannya.

Dia berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas yang telah memburu. Dia menyesal, kenapa dia tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga di sekolahnya! Beginilah sekarang nasibnya, badan pegal bahkan kaki sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dia mendongak memandang lingkungan sekitar, gelap seperti tidak ada penghuni sama sekali. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan di dinding salah satu rumah.

Jalan Seondong No. 27

Yah…. Choi Jonghun menyunggingkan senyum

'Akhirnya pencarian selama satu jam ini berakhir juga,' dia bersorak dalam hati, 'Tinggal menaiki undakan itu dan semuanya berakhir, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah.'

Choi Jonghun menepuk-nepuk surat yang dibawanya, dia tidak tahu bahwa keinginannya untuk segera pulang akan terhalang oleh benang takdir yang akan menghubungkannya dengan sosok yang tidak akan pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya, Lee Hongki.

Sosok pemuda cantik itu jatuh terjerembab, menimbulkan luka yang pedih di sekujur tubuhnya. Satu sosok lainnya tidak kalah parah dengan dirinya, hampir di setiap inci dari wajah dan tubuh mereka tercetak cairan anyir berwarna kemerahan.

Berdiri di sekeliling mereka empat lelaki dengan jas hitam berperawakan besar, salah satu dari ke empat lelaki itu menarik kerah pemuda cantik yang sama sekali sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk melawan, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, pandangannya buram bahkan sangat sulit untuk membedakan wajah orang-orang yang memukulnya.

"Jauhi Nona Miyeon!" Suara lelaki berpakaian hitam itu menggelitik indera pendengarannya, hanya samar-samar yang terdengar, namun sudah cukup untuk dimengerti.

Pemuda itu diam, tidak mampu menjawab apa yang diucapkan lelaki yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya tajam, mungkin itu merupakan isyarat bahwa pemuda itu tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Cengkeraman lelaki berperawakan besar itu semakin kuat, membuat pemuda bertinggi 176 cm itu seperti tercekik, nampaknya hilang sudah rasa belas kasih kepada pemuda di depannya.

Sosok yang berdiri di depannya mengepalkan tangan. Hongki –nama pemuda yang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri itu hanya menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpa dirinya, bayangan kedua orang tuannya sudah menari-nari memakan pikirannya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi, tidak peduli lagi terhadap kehidupannya.

Itu artinya sama saja dengan mati

Ya…mati

Lelaki itu tersenyum , sudah siap menerimanya. Mungkin bersama kedua orang tuanya akan lebih baik. Dia sudah tidak perlu lagi berangkat ke sekolah, dia membenci sekolah. Tempat dimana dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna, ditendang bahkan dihancurkan. Disiksa tanpa dianggap keberadaannya.

"Hongki…"Suara itu, suara hyungnya.

Hongki terkesiap mendengar suara hyungnya. Perlahan dia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, ditatapnya Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan nanar, Wonbin-Hyung tidak jauh beda dengan dia. Terluka bahkan cairan merah kental masih mengucur dari bibirnya. Wonbin sosok hyung yang sangat dihormatinya kini tertatih-tatih berjalan melewati ketiga lelaki yang telah memukulnya, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan kondisinya, dia berjalan mendekati sang adik yang terancam.

Wonbin menatap dalam-dalam mata indah dongsaengnya, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang telah dipikirkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Hongki menunduk dibawah cengkraman lelaki berjas hitam, rambut depannya menutupi mata menyembunyikan kegalauan yang dirasakannya.

Ya…Hongki masih mempunyai Wonbin-hyung

Sosok hyung yang menghidupinya, melindunginya bahkan bekerja untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Apakah dia akan mengecewakan semua pengorbanan hyungnya! Tidak.

Hongki berontak, dia mencengkeram tangan yang menarik kerah bajunya, namun tidak berhasil. Lelaki di depannya hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Wonbin yang melihat itu, langsung berlari menerjang ketiga pemuda yang menghalangi langkahnya, mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang tersisa dan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke segala arah.

Buagh!

Wonbin tersungkar, pukulan dari ketiga lelaki itu sukses membuatnya jatuh membentur dinding rumahnya.

"Won….bin-hyung!" Suara Hongki melemah.

Lelaki yang mencengkeram kerah Hongki tersenyum licik. Dia mengangkat kepalannya tinggi-tinggi, Hongki mencoba melawan. Namun sia-sia, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi bahkan untuk bergerak. Matanya sayu, dia memandang tangan pria yang siap menghancurkan wajahnya. Akhirnya dia menutup mata.

Pasrah

Dalam gelap

Menunggu kesakitan yang akan menyelimuti dirinya

"Terimalah ini…"

Hanya suara lelaki itu yang menggema di telinganya, dia menunggu pukulan itu. Sudah siap, dia sudah siap! Siap untuk semuanya yang terburuk sekalipun.

Satu menit….dia tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan cengkeraman dari pria itu mengendur, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk di otaknya, apakah dia sudah mati, tapi dia tidak merasakan sakit. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Samar-samar dia melihat pemuda lain datang ke arena pertempuran ini. Dia belum bisa mengenali wajahnya, masih buram. Perlahan wajah tampan pemuda misterius itu semakin jelas. Hongki membelalakkan mata.

Choi Jonghun, ketua kelasnya.

Sangat sulit dipercaya, untuk apa pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya!

"Anak kecil, jangan campuri urusan kami!" Pria itu melepaskan cengkeramannya, membuat Hongki terjatuh di tanah yang kasar. Pria-pria lainnya datang mengelilingi pemuda yang hanya tersenyum itu.

"Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian, hanya saja aku tidak mau melihat temanku dipukuli," jawabnya, Choi Jonghun sangat terlihat santai namun kenyataannya dia sangat ketakutan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi sama sekali.

"Pergi sana, kami tidak punya urusan dengan anak kecil sepertimu!" Ucap mereka galak.

Jonghun hanya tersenyum memandang ke-empat pria di hadapnnya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya, surat dari sekolah untuk Hongki. Ke-empat pemuda itu melotot seakan-akan dipermainkan oleh pemuda yang umurnya bahkan belum mencapai 20 tahun itu.

"Kau menantang kami!" Salah satu dari mereka mendorong tubuh Jonghun.

"Tidak, aku tidak menantang kalian. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan surat, lagipula aku tidak mungkin menang melawan kalian, kalian berlima aku sendirian, kalian sudah terlatih sedangkan aku membunuh lalat saja tidak mampu." Jawabnya.

"Cepatlah, selesaikan urusanmu anak muda. Kemudian pergi."

Jonghun mengangguk, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hongki yang tergeletak. Perlahan dia menyejajarkan dirinya, berjongkok dan mengeluarkan surat miliknya.

"Hongki, ini surat dari pihak sekolah." Dia membantu Hongki yang mencoba bangkit, dengan tertatih-tatih Hongki menerima surat itu, surat dari sang ketua kelas. Mereka semua hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat drama barusan, Wonbin yang mulai sadar duduk dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Tentu kalian bingung terhadap pemuda bernama Choi Jonghun itu. Tidak membantu bahkan sepertinya tidak peduli!

Namun kalian salah, apabila kalian menganggap pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan nasib temannya itu. Jonghun tidak akan membantu Hongki untuk melawan pria-pria berwajah sangar itu, dia tidak akan repot-repot mengotori tangannya sendiri. Oh….bukan itu, tetapi dia tidak ingin menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan luka memar kebiruan. Dia punya cara sendiri, cara Choi Jonghun.

"Sudah selesaikan, cepat pergi."

"Pergilah pengecut, untuk apa kau berlama-lama disini." Wobin berteriak, dia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang ada di samping Hongki, marah dan kecewa. Wonbin marah, kenapa orang kaya seperti pemuda itu tidak membantunya, apakah tidak bisa jika dia melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi, apakah nyawa seseorang yang miskin seperti dirinya dan dongsaengnya itu tidak berarti sedikitpun bagi mereka. Wonbin menganggap pemuda itu tidak jauh beda dengan ibu gadis itu, Nyonya dengan wajah galak yang menjemput Miyeon secara paksa dan menyiksa mereka sedemikian rupa.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan diam begitu saja ketika melihat temanku tersakiti." Jonghun tersenyum.

"He…kamu mau melawan kami semua, baiklah." Salah satu dari mereka maju menyeret kerah pemuda yang berjongkok di damping Hongki itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat kedua tangan, tanda menyerah. Oh bukan! Tetapi tidak ingin menyelesaikan dengan kekerasan.

"Semua bisa diselesaikan tanpa kekerasan, kan!" Jonghun melirik ke arah pria-pria itu, matanya mengisyaratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia menyesal kenapa hidungnya tidak diasuransikan, hidung yang tidak kalah indah dibandingkan jajaran F4 terancam patah.

"Tanpa kekerasan," Pria itu memelintir tangan Jonghun, yang lainnya hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Apa yang engkau tawarkan pada kami anak muda!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku punya tawaran bagus untuk kalian."

"Tawaran bagus?" mereka berkumpul mengelilingi pemuda itu, cengkeraman pria itu terlepas. Jonghun tersenyum,ternyata tebakan tentang mereka benar. Mereka tidak lebih hanya sebagai boneka yang siap dimainkan dengan segepok uang.

"Kalian minta apa dariku?" Tanyanya,

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada kami jika kami melepaskan temanmu?" Tanyannya balik.

"Apa yang kalian minta."

"Anak muda, jangan-jangan kau tidak punya uang sama sekali. Kau mau mempermainkan kami." Pria paruh baya itu melotot.

"Aku memang tidak membawa uang banyak hari ini." Jawabnya jujur.

"Jadi…" Mereka maju menggeretakkan jari-jarinya siap menyerang pemuda itu.

"Eits, tapi kalian bisa mengambil barang-barang berhargaku. Jam tangan swiss dan jaket rancangan Armany, gaji satu tahun kalianpun tidak akan sanggup untuk membeli kedua barang ini." Jonghun melepaskan jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya, agak sulit melepaskan jam tangan pemberian Halmoni-nya.

"Sayangnya kami tidak memerlukan barang itu." Mereka mentap Jonghun dari atas sampai bawah, Jonghun meneguk ludah.

"Kalian bisa menjualnya kalau tidak menginginkan barang ini, lagipula aku jamin banyak orang yang mengantri untuk memiliki benda ini." Jonghun merayu.

"Kami tidak ingin repot-repot, serahkan saja kartu kredit dan ATM mu, kami tahu kau dari kalangan berada." Salah satu dari mereka mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Pergilah Ketua kelas, ini bukan urusanmu." Hongki angkat bicara, dia menyeka mulutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Jonghun hanya terdiam, dia merasa iba kepada sosok yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa dia akan menemukan Hongki dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak berdaya dan tersakiti.

Jonghun seorang pria, mana mungkin dia akan meninggalkan perem-, maksudnya pemuda cantik itu tergeletak dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Jangan ATM dan Kartu kredit, bisa-bisa umma akan menghentikan aliran dana untukku!" Jonghun tak menghiraukan ucapan Hongki, dia tetap bernegosiasi dengan kawanan pemukul itu.

"Terus apa yang kamu punya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menaruh mobil sport biru di depan warung kimci, ini kuncinya." Pemuda itu melempar sebuah kunci , secepat kilat pria peria itu berebut meraih kunci mobil yang melayang dan siap turun mengikuti gravitasi,

Hongki tertegun sementara Wonbin memandang pemuda yang sempat dibentaknya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seolah-olah tidak percaya jika ada seseorang yang melakukan hal ini untuk adiknya. Ya untuk adiknya!

Jonghun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hongki. Bukan menggoda, atau kita tulis saja belum menggoda. Hanya sebuah kerlingan pertemanan. Pertemanan yang membuat cupit bersorak sambil melepaskan panahnya ke segala arah.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, kalau saja yang kami siksa itu perempuan, kami sudah mengira bahwa kamu adalah kekasihnya" Mereka tertawa puas terhadap hasil negoisasi. Mereka menepuk pundak Jonghun, berjabat tangan seolah-olah Jonghun adalah tambang emas atau partner kerjasama, ya memang begitukan! Mereka membalikkan tubuh, berjalan menjauhi 3 sosok pemuda yang saling melempar pandangan.

"Anak muda, jam tangan dan jaketmu boleh juga!" salah satu dari ke empat pria itu menghentikan langkah, menatap Jonghun dengan tatapan memaksa. Jonghun mendesah, dia melepas jam tangan yang sudah dipakainya lagi kemudian membuka jaket yang dikenakan, hawa dingin langsung menyeruak masuk ke tubuhnya, kaos biru lengan pendek tentu tidak bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin ini. Dengan berat hati Jonghun merelakan barang-barang miliknya ke tangan pria itu, mobil, jaket dan jam tangan, "Terima kasih atas pemberiannya, dan sepertinya… celana panjang yang kau kenakan terlihat mahal" Pria itu nampaknya belum puas dengan hasil jarahannya.

"Ini tidak mahal, aku membelinya di pasar loak." Elaknya.

Bagaimanapun Jonghun harus mempertahankan celana panjangnya, dia tidak mau pulang hanya dengan mengenakan kolor saja.

"Baiklah…"

Pria itu akhirnya pergi menyusul teman-temannya, hilang setelah dia menuruni tangga. Hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang menunjukkan dia masih berada di sekitar perumahan ini, suaranya semakin tidak terdengar dan bahkan tidak ada sama sekali.

Angin bertiup menerbangkan helai rambut ketiga pemuda itu, saling memandang tanpa ucapan, saling diam dan hanya sebuah senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir Jonghun. Hongki dan Wonbin bangun dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, mereka berdua berjalan membuka pintu rumah kecil mereka dan menganggukkan kepala, mempersilahkan ketua kelas masuk.

Choi Jonghun melepas sepatunya, dia mendongak mengamati rumah yang hanya berisi 2 ruangan itu. Ruangan untuk tidur dengan ruang tamu yang luasnya hanya 4 X 4 meter serta kamar mandi kecil. Hongki mengambil alas duduk dan menaruhnya di lantai, sedikit rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Wonbin mengambil obat-obatan di almari, tidak lengkap hanya plester perban dan alcohol.

"Kami akan mengganti mobilmu, tapi dalam waktu yang cukup lama," Wonbin memecahkan keheningan setelah mereka semua duduk, "Dan, terimakasih sudah membantu."

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku ikhlas melakukannya." Ujar Jonghun.

"Tidak bisa, kami akan tetap menggantinya walaupun engkau menolak." Wonbin tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jonghun, kini tangannya sibuk membersihkan luka disekujur tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan alcohol, dia sedikit berjingkit ketika handuk panas menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang memar, begitu juga dengan Hongki.

"Terserah kalian saja, sepertinya kalian harus ke rumah sakit, luka kalian harus diobati."

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah biasa seperti ini." Wonbin angkat bicara.

"Tapi luka kalian harus diobati!"

"Ini sudah biasa bagiku, luka ini tidak terlalu parah." Kata Hongki.

"Huh" Jonghun menghela nafas, bingung menghadapi kekeraskepalaan kedua saudara itu.

"Terus, apa yang kau katakan pada kedua orang tuamu ketua?" Hongki bersuara. Dia mengompres lukanya dengan air.

"Perampokan." Ujarnya santai.

"Perampokan!" Hongki membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ya, seminggu yang lalu mobilku dirampok, jadi orang tuaku tidak akan curiga kalau aku dirampok sekali lagi."

"Terimakasih ketua." Hongki tersenyum, sejenak dia melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya. Kehilangan wanita yang mengisi hidupnya, dipukuli bahkan terancam kehilangan nyawa. Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya, Hongki meletakkan satu ember air hangat ke atas meja, matanya menyelusuri air hangat yang telah berubah warna, merah. Itu adalah lukanya, luka yang selama ini dia alami. Dipukuli sudah biasa baginya, namun melihat Hyungnya juga ikut mengalami, membuat hatinya teriris. karena dirinya semua ikut menganggung beban ini, Hyung yang sangat dihormati bahkan ketua kelas juga kehilangan barang berharganya.

"Hongki, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jonghun angkat bicara, matanya menyelidik ke arah salah satu temannya. Tadinya di tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi setelah melihat Hongki tersakiti entah mengapa hatinya ingin melindunginya, tidak ingin dia terluka dan mengalami kejadian seperti ini lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mereka hanya preman yang iseng." jawabnya.

"Preman iseng, aku tidak percaya. Mereka lebih nampak seperti yakuza dibanding preman." Ujarnya kalem.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Hongki selamat. Siapa namamu?" Wonbin berperan sebagai hyungnya. Dia harus tau siapa saja teman-teman Hongki, terlebih lagi Hongki adalah sosok yang sangat susah dimengerti.

"Jonghun, Choi Jonghun."

" Wonbin."

Mereka mengulurkan tangan, saling berjabat tangan. Hongki berdiri berjalan ke arah dapur, dia menuangkan segelas air putih ke atas meja, hanya air putih. Perlahan dia menghidangkan air putih ke pemuda yang sudah menolongnya, Choi Jonghun.

"Maaf, hanya air putih."

"Terimakasih, air putih yang dihidangkan olehmu sudah cukup bagiku." Ujarnya.

Hongki tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengalami kejadian ini, kejadian yang menjadi takdir awal kisahnya. Dia masih memikiran gadis itu, ya gadis yang beberapa hari ini menjadi teman curhatnya, gadis yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya dan gadis yang menganggapnya eksis di dunia ini. Namun, yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya adalah pria di depannya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, bahkan menolongnya. Di sekolah pun mereka tidak dekat, hanya sebagai teman sekelas dan sebagai ketua kelas.

Kenapa Choi Jonghun menolongnya?

Kasihan? padahal di kelas pun dulu dia tidak pernah peduli ketika Hongki dipukul dan diejek oleh teman sekelasnya.

Sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini semuanya seolah-olah adalah benang takdir yang belum diketahui ujungnya, ketika Hongki kehilangan Miyeon dia datang, datang membawa perlindungan. Entahlah, ini masih tanda tanya bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Ketua, surat dari sekolah untukku kira-kira isinya tentang apa?" Tanya Hongki.

"Jonghun saja, aku kelihatan tua ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu," Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, ke- ugh.. Jonghun." Hongki agak gugup ketika memanggil namanya.

"Sekolah mengkhawatirkan tentang nilaimu."

"Nilaiku, yah…aku memang kurang pintar." Hongki tersenyum.

"Dan surat ini sebenarnya ditujukan untuk walimu, sekolah ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu!"

Deg

Jantung Hongki seakan berhenti berdetak, Hongki dan Wonbin hanya terdiam. Jonghun tidak tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia juga tidak tahu tentang rahasia-rahasianya selama ini. Hongki ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya tidak pernah bisa keluar. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, namun cahaya matanya meredup.

"Kau bisa melihat foto yang terpajang di meja sana, orang tua kami sudah meninggal," Wonbin menunjuk sebuah meja yang berisi dua buah foto, " Dan minggu kemarin tepat peringatan dua tahun kematian kedua orang tua kami, dan sekarang aku adalah walinya."

"Maaf."

"ah, tidak apa-apa!"

Suara Hongki memecah keheningan, Jonghun menatap Hongki sejenak, dipandangnya kedua mata indah Hongki. Mata yang ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Jonghun sekarang bertekad, bertekad untuk menjaga pancaran cahaya mata itu. Entahlah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu, bingung dan tidak paham terhadap dirinya sendiri. Namun, kini dia sudah memutuskan keputusan itu.

Hongki

Dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, sering dipukuli, dihina, pribadi yang susah untuk ditebak, tidak mempunyai teman dekat dan mempunyai pemikiran yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Tapi, Hongki mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Ketabahan dan mata itu, ya…mata indah itu, bahkan seorang Choi Jonghun mengakui bahwa Lee Hongki mempunyai mata yang sanggup menjerat orang lain.

"Jonghun, terimakasih sudah menolong kami." Lanjut Hongki.

"ya..sama-sama, sepertinya ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang." Jonghun meneguk air yang dihidangkan, dia memandang jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding.

"Apa perlu kami antar!" Tawar Wonbin.

"Tidak usah, aku masih punya sisa uang untuk naik bus." Jawabnya.

"Diamlah disitu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu," Hongki menahan Jonghun yang sudah berdiri, secepat kilat dia menggeledah almarinya, mengambil sesuatu-entah apa itu. Sekitar satu menit dia mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicari, sesuatu yang berwarna hitam. Jonghun hanya mengerutkan dahi, memandang kain hitam yang ada ditangan pemuda cantik itu. Hongki tersenyum, dia mengubah posisinya dibelakang Jonghun, "Walaupun ini tidak mahal, tapi ini cukup untuk mengurangi rasa dingin."

Jonghun tertegun ketika dia merasakan sebuah mantel hitam tersampir di bahunya. Apalagi ketika tangan Hongki menyentuh pundaknya.

"Terimakasih."

"Justru aku yang berterimakasih padamu." Hongki melepas tangannya dari bahu pemuda itu.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, sekarang kau boleh mengandalkanku"

"Eh…."

Gantian Hongki yang tertegun dengan apa yang diucapkan Jonghun. Perlahan Jonghun mengacak-ngacak rambut Hongki hingga awut-awutan, sementara Wonbin hanya duduk menyaksikan kedua teman sekelas itu, diam.

"Aku pulang dulu. Anyongaseo."

Dan detik itu pula, Jonghun meninggalkan kedua saudara itu dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Hongki kini sudah tidak tahu lagi tentang dirinya, disaat dia baru saja kehilangan Miyeon ada seseorang yang baru saja menerobos hidupnya.

Kau boleh saja mengatakan bahwa engkau akan tetap menunggu orang yang kau sukai, namun engkau tidak tahu bahwa waktu dapat mengubah persepsi itu, seperti Hongki. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, perasaannya berubah dengan sendirinya.

Dan dia tidak peduli lagi tentang hari esok, karena hari esok adalah sebuah misteri.

Begitu juga hubungan kedua pemuda yang telah terikat ini.

Di kelas ini mereka hanya terdiam

Hanya berdua merasa canggung atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka kemarin. Gadis itu memperhatikan wajah hongki yang dihiasi lebam kebiruan. Ingin rasanya dia mengusap lembut lukanya, mengobati wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Namun apa daya, dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya, dia merasa tidak pantas untuk membelai wajah pemuda itu. ini semua salahnya, seandainya dia tidak pernah datang dan tinggal di tempat Hongki, kejadian naas tadi malam tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tetapi inilah kesempatan terakhirnya bersama Hongki.

Dan besok, dia tidak bisa lagi memandang wajahnya, mendengar suara dan mendapati pemuda itu nyata dihadapannya.

Dia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan pahit bahwa ibunya memindahkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri.

Miyeon-nama gadis itu, mendekati Hongki yang duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hongki." Gadis itu menepuk pundaknya, dengan refleks pemuda itu memandang gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu, "Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"

Hongki menganggukkan kepala, dia bergeser mempersilahkan Miyeon untuk duduk disampingnya. Mereka terdiam memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin berhembus mengibarkan beberapa helai rambut mereka.

Pagi yang sangat indah, pagi yang akan menjadi titik balik semua yang telah terjadi. Pagi yang menyapa pemuda itu dan menjanjikan sesuatu yang berbeda dari hidupnya dan pagi yang memulai kehidupan baru seorang Lee Hongki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Miyeon mengulurkan tangan ingin menyentuh luka di pelipis dan bibirnya, Hongki mengerjab, dia menepis tangan gadis itu.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja lukaku masih terasa sakit jika disentuh."

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Gadis itu menatap tangannya sendiri penuh dengan kepedihan. Perasaan kecewa langsung menyeruak ketika Hongki menepis tangannya. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Miyeon. Apakah karena kejadian tadi malam sehingga Hongki menjauhi dan menolaknya?

Miyeon menggelengkan kepala mencoba berfikir positif.

"Hongki, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Miyeon berkata pelan, sangat pelan. Dia ingin sekali perpisahannya dengan Hongki mempunyai kenangan tersendiri baginya, walaupun semua yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu merupakan suatu kenangan yang berarti di hidupnya. Tetapi ini berbeda, dia ingin mengungkapkan semua yang dia rasakan padanya.

"Ya, katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku disekolah, ibuku memindahkanku, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya" Miyeon mulai bercerita, Hongki menatap gadis itu, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hongki masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepada Miyeon, dia adalah gadis yang selama beberapa minggu ini menemaninya dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Hanya sedikit perasaan. "Selama hidup denganmu, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan disisi keluargaku. Seandainya aku mempunyai pilihan, aku ingin tetap mendampingimu,"

"Kau akan pergi?" Hongki bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, tetapi umma memaksaku untuk melakukannya. Hongki, aku tidak bisa melawannya." Miyeon menatap Hongki nanar.

"…"

"Hongki berjanjilah padaku satu hal!"

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk me-"

"Kyaa!"

Suara ribut-ribut di luar membuat Miyeon menghentikan ucapannya, bingung terhadap apa yang terjadi. Terlalu pagi bagi siswa untuk melakukan keributan, tetapi suara gelak tawa dan pekikan beberapa gadis membuat Hongki dan Miyeon terpancing untuk melihatnya.

Mereka berdiri berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar sebagai akses melihat pemandangan di luar, kelasnya terletak di lantai tiga, jadi tidak mungkin mereka keluar hanya sekedar untuk melihat apa yang menjadi sumber pekikan masal para gadis atau suara tawa para murid.

Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah, mencari asal-usul keributan. Ada beberapa murid yang berkumpul dan berlari-lari, tetapi mata merea terpusat pada satu sosok pemuda yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka.

Deg!

Hongki membeku di tempat ketika mata indahnya menemukan pemuda itu, bukan karena ketampanannya yang sanggup menghipnotis beberapa gadis dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang rapi, bukan juga karena dia adalah ketua kelas, tapi lebih karena apa yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan biasanya, dan bahan tawaan seisi sekolah terpusat pada diri pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, Chi Jonghun menggunakan sepeda kayuh untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang lucu, hanya saja pemuda itu tidak biasa menggunakannya, dan lihatlah wajah kelelahan dan lelehan keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Walaupun kelelahan, pemuda itu tetap tebar pesona dengan berbagai gaya saat mengayuh sepedanya (seperti dalam My rock story).

Memori itu berkelebat di depan Hongki, kejadian tadi malam yang telah mengubah pandangnnya pada pemuda itu. pemuda yang menukar mobilnya dengan nyawa Hongki.

Tanpa sadar Hongki tersenyum ketika melihat Jonghun memarkirkan sepedanya di antara sepeda-sepeda lainnya.

Miyeon yang melihat Hongki tersenyum hanya bisa mengerutan dahinya, berkali-kali Miyeon mengerjabkan mata, tetapi tetap saja sama, Hongki terus memperhatikan pemuda itu dan tatapannya sungguh berbeda dengan tatapannya kepada teman laki-laki lainnya.

Miyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba lagi untuk berfikir positif.

"Choi Jonghun ketua kelas kita membuat kehebohan pagi ini." Miyeon bersuara.

"Ehh…"

Hongki tersadar dari lamunannya, dia hampir saja melupakan ada sosok perempuan di sampingnya. Hongki tersenyum, kemudian memperhatikan pemuda itu lagi yang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, mereka mengusap-ngusap sepeda Jonghun sambil terkikik geli.

Miyeon menepuk pundak Hongki, menuntut untuk mengalihkan pandangan pemuda itu. Hongki menengok dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bisakah, kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita?"

"Iya, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita. Tadi sampai mana, aku lupa."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentang janji, maukah engkau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Sebuah janji, selama aku sanggup menepati janji pasti aku akan menepatinya." Hongki menerawang, membiarkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Miyeon menarik tangan Hongki, menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku Hongki, tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali. Aku menyukaimu dan aku berharap kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku." Gadis itu menatap Hongki, mencoba membaca dari pancaran matanya.

Sementara pemuda itu diam, bingung dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

Memang dia masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada gadis itu, tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa kalau perasaannya terhadap gadis itu akan hilang dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia berfirasat seperti itu

Hatinya seolah-olah memberi sebuah tanda untuk menolak apa yang ditawarkan, gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hilang yang sanggup melengkapi hidupnya. Tapi ada orang lain, entah itu siapa dan Hongki percaya akan hal itu.

Perlahan pemuda itu menarik tangannya, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang gadis.

"Miyeon, aku memang mempunyai sedikit perasaan padamu tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau perasaanku akan bertahan, karena setiap satu menit yang aku lalui akan mempengaruhi keadaanku." Entah mengapa slide-slide kejadian tadi malam nampak jelas dihadapan Hongki, bagaiman dia ditolong dan bagaimana orang itu mengorbankan barang berharganya untuknya. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah dia, pemuda itu. "Dan aku merasa, perasaan itu akan tergantikan dengan perasaan lain."

Dan ahirnya tangan Hongki terlepas seutuhnya dari tangan Miyeon.

Miyeon membeku di tempat, ditatapnya pemuda yang baru saja menolaknya itu. Dia masih tidak percaya terhadap apa yang terjadi, sakit sangat sakit.

"Gara-gara omma-ku!"

"Tidak, bukan itu," Hongki meyakinkan, "Ini tentang perasaanku, aku sendiri tidak paham terhadap perasaan ini, tetapi aku memang tidak bisa berjanji padamu."

"Apakah aku boleh tetap menyukaimu Hongki?"

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, lupakan perasaan itu."Hongki mengelus rambut Miyeon.

"Tidak bisa Hongki, melupakan seseorang tidak mudah. Kenapa kau sangat yakin perasaanmu terhadapku akan hilang?" Mata perempuan itu mulai berkaca-kaca, dia menggigit bawah bibirnya menahan perasaan yang sangat menyiksa.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya!"

Mereka saling memandang, Miyeon menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

Perasaan ditolak sangat menyakitkan, jika kau mempunyai keberanian untuk memotong urat nadimu sendiri, maka seperti itulah keadaannya. Hongki menghapus butir-butir air mata Miyeon yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kristal-kristal itu jatuh menyelusuri wajahnya, membuktikan perasaannya kala itu.

Perasaan kehilangan yang membuat luka menganga dihati, perasaan kecewa yang menggores tajam mengukir sebuah cerita yang menyakitkan.

Miyeon mencoba tersenyum, tidak ingin hari terakhirnya rusak karena tangis.

"Jangan menangis Miyeon, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Kau yang terbaik untukku Hongki." Ucapnya lirih hingga pria disampingnya tidak mendengar.

Mereka diam di tempat.

Hongki nampak gelisah ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang diperhatikan tadi ditempat parkir, dia mengedarkan matanya ke arah lain mencari sosok itu, kantin, lapangan dan tempat-tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh mata.

Bagaimana dia bisa segelisah ini ketika tidak melihat pemuda itu?

Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran itu.

"Hongki, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Dia mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya itu.

"Wah, ada seorang alien yang berani mendekati putri secantik Miyeon."

Tiba-tiba segerombilan pemuda yang diketahui sebagai teman sekelas mereka muncul, pemuda-pemuda yang selalu menghinanya, memukulnya bahkan mengatainya dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tidak enak didengar. Pemuda seperti itulah yang membuat Hongki membenci sekolah, membenci ketika telinganya dipaksa untuk terkontaminasi ucapan-ucapan kotor mereka, membenci ketika mereka menghiasi wajah Hongki dengan warna biru kehitaman serta membenci karena tidak ada orang yang akan menolongnya dari ancaman mereka.

Pemuda-pemuda itu mendekati kedua orang berlainan jenis itu.

Dengan wajah yang arogan serta wajah pas-pasannya, mereka berjalan seolah-olah pria paling berkuasa di kelas ini.

Hongki terdiam, ada sedikit perasaan takut yang menjalar di hatinya.

Luka tadi malam saja belum sembuh, apakah akan bertambah lagi luka yang akan terukir di sekujur tubuhnya?

Mereka berhenti mengelilingi Hongki dan Miyeon, menyeringai seakan-akan binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Kau tidak kapok juga Hongki, bukankah tadi malam aku sudah memberi hadiah padamu?" Pemuda pengganggu itu tertawa.

"Kau yang menghubungi Umma ku?" Tanya Miyeon.

"Ya, itu hadiah dari kami untukmu."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua, ini tidak akan menguntungkan kalian kan!" Gadis itu berteriak mengluarkank kemarahannya. Seandainya pemuda itu tidak memberi tahu kepada umma nya, pasti berbeda jalan ceritanya. Dia masih bersama Hongki menjalani hari-harinya dengan bahagia dan merasakan sesuatu pengalaman yang belum pernah dia lakukan.

Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir, gara-gara mereka semua.

Pantaskah Miyeon marah!

Sangat pantas, tetapi itu semua tidak akan membalikkan waktu yang telah bergulir. Tidak akan sanggup menyambung kembali benang yang telah putus. Seberapa keras dicoba tidak akan kembali utuh lagi, ada kekosongan yang mengisi hati pemuda itu dan dia bukanlah pemegang kunci yang akan mengisi kekosongan itu.

"Kami hanya senang melakukannya, seperti biasa!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Hongki berkata pelan.

"Kami tidak memerlukan alasan untuk melakukan ini padamu, kau sangat pantas mendapatkannya makhluk aneh!"

"Terus apa yang kau inginkan?" Teriak Hongki.

"Wohhh, dia marah," Mereka mengejek secara terang-terangan, "kami sangat menikmati ketika mempermainkanmu dan kami akan selalu menjadikanmu sebagai boneka mainan kami."

"Dia boneka milikku bukan milik kalian."

Deg….

Jantung Hongki berdetak tidak teratur ketika mendengar suara itu, suara pemuda tadi malam.

Kalian tentu tahu siapa yang datang? Pemuda yang telah merubah perasaan Hongki hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Hongki menunduk, perasaannya bercampur aduk ketika mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksud dari boneka milikku? Kenapa harus menggunakan kata milikku, kata yang seolah-olah menjelaskan kalau dia adalah mutlak milikya.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memandang pria itu sekarang, dia tidak ingin terjerat semakin dalam dengan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Tetapi tidak bisa, entah mengapa dia semakin ingin untuk melihatnya. Melihat Jonghun berjalan mendekat bersama Minan dan Jaejin dengan efek slow motion membuat dirinya semakin terpana. Berlebihan memang, tetapi itu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Mereka semua memandang pada ketiga pemuda itu, kemudian murid-murid lain ikut memasuki medan peperangan ini, bukan untuk membantu atau melihat hanya saja sudah menjadi tuntutan ketika jam berjalan semakin cepat, tetapi kalau disuguhi drama seperti ini, dipastikan mereka akan ikut serta menikmatinya.

Jonghun, Jaejin dan Minan tidak langsung duduk di tempat duduknya, mereka bertiga berhenti di tempat kejadian.

"Kau belum puas mengganggu Hongki." Jonghun menatap tajam pada pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Ketua, kau ingin ikut bermain dengan kami?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik, jangan pernah mengganggu Hongki lagi." Ujarnya.

Mereka mendengus kesal ketika Choi Jonghun menolak ajakan mereka, mereka memandang Jonghun dengan tatapan aneh. Jonghun yang biasanya diam ketika mereka menyiksa Hongki sekarang dia menegur dan membelanya.

"Kau membela alien ini?" Pemuda tengil itu menunjuk Hongki, "Kau tidak bisa menghentikan kami, kami tidak takut padamu dan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak mami sepertimu."

"Betulkah, setidaknya aku mempunyai alasan untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah."

"Apa maksudmu Choi Jonghun?"

"Aku sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sudah mencatat pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang kalian lakukan, jika kalian tidak menuruti maka catatan ini akan aku serahkan kepada guru BK." Jaejin membuka buku-bukunya yang tebal. Dia menunjukkan daftar-daftar pelanggaran mereka.

"Aku sebagai anak pemilik sekolah ini tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini." Ancam Minan.

Mereka terdiam, memandang ketiga pemuda yang tersenyum. Senyuman yang berbeda dengan biasanya, senyuman yang membuat bergidig ngeri ketika melihatnya.

"Kau mengancam kami?" Salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Begitulah." Jaejin mewakili ketiganya.

Mereka mendengus kesal kemudin berjalan meninggalkan Hongki dan kawan-kawan menuju bangku mereka. Para siswa yang melihat kejadian ini hanya saling memandang dan berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Sepertinya pemuda-pemuda itu kalah, mereka hanya sekumpulan pemuda yang memakai kekerasan tanpa menggunakan otak sementara, Jonghun dan kawan-kawan merupakan tipe pemuda yang lebih menggunakan otak dibanding fisik.

Pemuda-pemuda itu boleh saja menganggap mereka licik!

Bukankah licik dan cerdik tidak jauh beda dan sekali-kali memanfaatkan jabatan demi kebaikan tidak apa-apakan!

"Siapapun yang mengganggu Lee Hongki akan berhadapan denganku, Choi Jonghun!"

Suara Jonghun menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan. Ini adalah pengumuman resmi dari seorang Choi Jonghun, pengumuman resmi perlindungan terhadap Hongki.

Hongki yang mendengar pengumuman itu langsung gemetar, ada perasaan yang menyeruak masuk melumpuhkan semua system kesadarannya. Memenuhi memori dengan ucapan tadi dan tentu saja pemuda yang mengucapkannya.

Tanpa disadari, pipi pemuda itu berubah warna membuat tarikan dari sisi bibirnya terangkat ke atas, sebuah senyuman tulus terpampang jelas menghiasi wajah Hongki, senyuman tulus dan senyuman yang benar-benar berasal dari hatinya.

Miyeon merasakan perubahan itu, dari tatapan matanya, gerak-gerik tubuhnya hingga senyuman tulus Hongki telah menjelaskan semua.

Itu semua hanya untuk pemuda bernama Choi Jonghun, bukan untuk dirinya ataupun orang lain.

Dia sudah kalah dan tidak mungkin lagi mengembalikan perasaan Hongki, perasaan yang telah terisi sepenuhnya oleh pemuda yang membelanya itu. Miyeon tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Choi Jonghun hingga membuat Hongki melupakannya!

Tidak peduli, apa yang dilakukannya. Sekarang, faktanya dia memang sudah tidak punya harapan lagi.

Perasaan Lee Hongki hanya untuk Choi Jonghun

Beberapa jam telah berlalu.

Pemuda itu merasa tidak tenang tentu saja. Siapa yang akan tenang jika perasaannya terkontaminasi oleh virus yang membuat pikirannya hanya mengingatnya, mengingat pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

Dua kali

Tidak banyak, hanya saja pemuda bernama Choi Jonghun itu datang pada waktu yang tepat.

Dan sekarang Hongki sedang menoleh ke samping untuk melihat dan mengeksploitasi Jonghun. Pemuda itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan tatapan maut miliknya.

Hongki menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalar begitu cepat hingga menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Jonghun yang melihat hal itu tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut. Memperhatikan wajah malu-malu Hongki sepertinya menjadi hobi baru ketua kelas kita ini. Merasa tidak ditatap lagi, Hongki mendongak melirik ke arah Jonghun lagi. Tapi salah! Jonghun masih memperhatikan hingga lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu, keduanya menunduk salah tingkah.

Hongki mengakui kalau Jonghun memiliki tatapan yang berbeda dengan orang lain dan entah mengapa dia suka ditatap seperti itu. Menghela napas, Hongki mencoba tidak melihat ke samping, takut jika dia bertatapan lagi dengannya.

Bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

Mereka membereskan buku-buku dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

Jonghun yang melihat songsaeng-nim dan murid-murid lainnya meninggalkan ruangan bergegas menuju meja Hongki, tidak peduli bukunya masih tergeletak di atas meja. Yang dipikirkannya kali ini, hanya berbicara dengan pemuda itu sebelum pemuda bermarga Lee itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei," panggil Jonghun ketika Hongki sedang memasukkan buku matematikanya ke dalam tas. Hongki hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya agar Jonghun duduk di sebelahnya. Merasa ditawari Jonghun langsung duduk di sampingnya.

Hongki menoleh memperhatikan seisi kelas yang hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua, Miyeon dan lain-lainnya sudah pergi.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

Jonghun tersenyum ketika melihat mata Hongki yang seolah-olah ikut berbicara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Jonghun, dia mengambil pensil Hongki dan memainkannya. "Hanya ingin menemuimu, apa tidak boleh!"

"Boleh tentu saja," Hongki tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong kau memakai sepeda karena masalah tadi malam ya! Aku benar-benar minta maaf gara-gara aku kau harus mengorbankan mobilmu."

"Appa hanya menghukumku untuk satu minggu, lagipula naik sepeda tidak terlalu buruk, " Jonghun terkikik geli mengingat reaksi ibunya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mengalami perampokan, ibunya langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa, sementara ayahnya langsung mendidih karena kehilangan dua mobil dalam satu minggu, oleh karena itu Jonghun menerima hukuman dari ayahnya setelah ayahnya berdebat dengan ibunya. "Kau mau ikut naik sepeda bersamaku, itu sangat menyengkan!"

"Benarkah semenyenangkan yang kau katakan?" Hongki antusias.

"Benar, ketika kau berpacu dengan angin kau akan melupakan masalah yang kau alami."

"Kesedihan juga bisa?"

"Tentu, kau bisa melupakan apapun Hongki, tentang masalah yang menimpa hidupmu ." Jonghun memegang kedua pundak Hongki, menyalurkan sedikit kepercayaan pada pemuda itu, kepercayaan bahwa Hongi sanggup menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali menjadi astronot," Entah mengapa Hongki ingin sekali bercerita tentang dirinya dengan pemuda itu, dia memang sudah menceritakan hal ini kepada Miyeon, tetapi berbeda. Ada perasaan yang mengatakan kalau pemuda itu akan memberikan respon yang berbeda tentang ceritanya, "Mereka semua menganggapku alien karena hal ini, mereka semua tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku seperti ini?"

"Alasan?" Jonghun mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya..alasan, aku ingin menjadi seorang astronot agar aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku di suatu tempat, aku mempersiapkan itu semua." Hongki menerawang mencoba menahan tangis yang hampir keluar.

Jonghun menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, semakin mendekati Hongki dan akhirnya mengelus lembut kepala Hongki.

"Kau tahu Hongki, kau tidak perlu menjadi astronot jika ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu, karena kedua orang tuamu selalu bersamamu, mereka singgah disini…"

Jonghun menunjuk satu organ dengan telunjuknya.

"Hati….."

"Iya, hati. Jika hatimu merasa dekat dengan kedua orang tuamu, maka orang tuamu akan selalu dekat denganmu. Tutup matamu dan rasakan kehadiran mereka!" Jonghun menutup matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Hongki terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Jonghun.

Jonghun memang berbeda dengan Miyeon, Miyeon hanya mendengarkan tanpa memberi komentar sedikitpun, tetapi dia tidak. Bahkan Jonghun mengarahkan pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah dipikirkan sebelumnya.

Hongki mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jonghun, menutup mata. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup hingga sempurna, menarik nafas dan merasakan sensasi yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Dia membiarkan kepalanya tenang dan mencari sesuatu yang selama ini memang dicari.

Slide-slide memori tentang kedua orang tuanya langsung tercetak jelas di hadapannya, Hongki tersenyum ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya tersenyum padanya. Dia merasa bahagia, belum pernah sebahagia ini setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku melihatnya Jonghun." Hongki masih menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu, kau harus menghadapi kenyataan."

Suara Jonghun membuat Hongki tersadar, perlahan kelopak matanya membuka. Samar dan belum jelas ketika mata belum beradapasi, dan seketika itu Hongki membeku di tempat ketika melihat wajah Jonghun tepat di depannya, hanya berjarak limabelas senti tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Bagaimana?" Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun Jonghun masih berada diposisinya.

"Menye-nang-kan." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi astronot untuk menemui kedua orangtuamu, tetapi kau boleh jadi astronot jika itu memang keinginanmu dan cita-citamu." Jonghun mengusap lembut kepala Hongki lagi.

"Gomawo."

"Cheonmaneyo."

Mereka terdiam, tersenyum dan diam lagi.

Jonghun mengulurkan tangannya pada Hongki, Hongki hanya mematung tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Raihlah tanganku, kita berpacu bersama angin dan mulai dari awal!"

Beberapa menit Hongki terdiam

Dengan ragu-ragu dia menggerakkan tangannya, meraih sebuah tangan yang menjanjikan perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Perubahan mengenai kisah seorang Lee Hongki, tidak akan ada lagi sebutan alien untuknya, tidak akan ada lagi kekerasan, penghinaan, ejekan dalam hidupnya. Dan tidak ada sosok Miyeon yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Semuanya berubah ketika dia menyentuh dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Telapak tangan bertemu, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, mereka menikmati sentuhan tangan yang begitu lembut, meresapi dan merasakan betapa saling membutuhannya mereka. Ketika tangan saling beratutan ada sebuah ikatan yang tidak tertulis, namun sudah mengakar di hati.

Hongki merasa inilah sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang sanggup mengisi ruang kosong itu.

Dan tangan pemuda itulah yang mampu menuntunnya, mengiringi setiap langkah demi langkah dalam roda hidup yang berputar.

Tidak peduli jika ini semua salah

Hanya perasaan ini yang dia inginkan dan hanya Choi Jonghun yang dia inginkan, bukan orang lain.

**fin**

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan fic gaje dan abal ini

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dari segi tulisan, karakter yang terlalu OOC atau pemilihan kata yang terlalu lebay.

Gomawo semuanya

Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review.


End file.
